


This is not my beautiful life

by amaresu



Series: The Curious Case of Darcy Lewis [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: thefandomzoo, Crossover, Gen, celestial intervention agency is in your timeline replacing your people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The watch is old, and broken, but it looks cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not my beautiful life

_The story changes, but the end remains the same._ The phrase was stuck in her head as she read through the case file. She'd known the CIA did things like this, she'd known when she accepted the position, she just never thought she would be the one to do it. She took a deep breath before closing the file and turning to look at the officer who had brought it to her, it took an effort but she made sure her voice didn't waver, "What do I do now?"

“Now you prepare yourself for a controlled regeneration.” The man smiled at her, not unkindly, “Reference material will be made available to you in medical.”

She nodded her head and stood with the file. It was important to remain calm when directing a regeneration the way she would need to for this mission. She very firmly ignored the small, wavering, voice in the back of her mind complaining that this wasn't how she wanted her first regeneration to go.

~.~.~

"What's that?" Jane asked suddenly as she handed Darcy a beer.

Darcy looked down to where she was pointing and saw the watch dangling from belt, "Remember that car crash I told you about? The one I got into on the way here? Found it on the side of the road when I was waiting for the police and stuff."

"Looks old," Jane made grabby hands and Darcy passed it over reluctantly. "Are there engravings inside too?"

"Don't know," Darcy grinned and took the watch back. "It's broken, but it looks cool."

Jane grinned at her before flopping back down on her chair and continuing her work on teaching Darcy all of the constellations. 

~.~.~

"Those bastards took my watch!" Darcy shouted as she came charging into the lab.

"Your broken watch?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Darcy held her iPod in one hand as she started rummaging through the papers on the table. "Tell me they gave you a contact number."

"I'll call them," Jane said as she grabbed her brand new cell phone that came with Coulson's number preprogrammed. "What's the big deal? It was broken anyway."

"It's the principle of the matter. You can't go around stealing people's watches." Darcy didn't mention the barely contained panic she'd felt when she noticed it was gone. It was still clawing at the inside of her skin, like everything possible was wrong now that the watch was gone. 

It only got worse when Jane told her that Coulson said they'd returned everything.

~.~.~

"Where did you get that?" Darcy said, her voice low and almost growling, as she pointed at the watch on Tony's workbench.

"This?" He picked it up and flipped it through the air. "Coulson gave it to me, said it gave off weird energy fluctuations. Which it does. I can't figure it out."

"It drives him crazy," Bruce said as he walked into the room with Jane trailing behind him. 

Jane stopped and looked up from her notes at Bruce's statement, "Isn't that your watch?"

"Yes," Darcy snatched it out of Tony's hand. "Bastard lied about having it."

"It's yours?" Tony at least looked confused so Darcy was willing to let him off the hook. For now. "How do you open it? The button doesn't work. What's the energy it radiates?"

"It's broken," Darcy said automatically as she looked at it. Even as she said it though she felt an overwhelming urge to press the button and flip it open. It was only then that it occurred to her that she'd never even tried to open it, she'd just known it was broken. Now though it was like a siren's call urging her to try and she couldn't help but obey. Ignoring everyone else in the room she pushed to button and watched as the front popped open. Then she tried not to scream as the golden energy poured out and into her.

After it was done, after she was herself again, she stared at the humans in the lab in terror, trying not to cry at the silence she felt inside her head, "Why is it so quiet? Where are they?"


End file.
